wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Honor point (pre-4.0.1)
— to the appropriate sections below that are out-of-date. If you can, please add comments to the .}} Honor point refers to points awarded by competing against enemy faction players that can be turned in along with marks of honor for honor rewards. Added with content patch 2.0.1. There are several sources of Honor: * Honorable Kills * Killing racial leaders (faction bosses) * Achieving Battleground or World PvP objectives * Being nearby/in combat with a raid member doing any of the above activities will also net you honor points. * Turning in Silithyst to your faction's camp in Silithus successfully rewards you 20 Honor points. This is one of the few methods, if not the only one, to attain honor points without participating directly in PvP. As of Patch 2.4, Honor points are calculated instantly, with the gained honor points being usable as soon as they are given to the player. Currently (patch 2.0.10) players can have maximum 75 000 honor. Everything earned above that is lost. A clearer answer from the official website: Is there a limit to how many honor points I can accumulate? Yes, there is a limit to how many honor points a character can accumulate, and it is currently set to be approximately twice as much as the most expensive reward. If you max out your honor points, you'll need to spend some before you can earn additional honor points. Earning Honor Points Honorable kills Honorable kills is the simplest method of earning honor points. Kill a member of the opposing faction and you will receive a number of honor points, depending on your level, their level, any diminishing returns (see below) and if you are in a party or not. There is a diminishing return on multiple kills of the same player, which will reduce the honor received by 10%. After 10 kills that particular opponent will no longer yield any honor points when killed. This factor is reset daily, when the honor calculations are run on the servers. With Patch 2.4.0, diminishing returns on honor kills were eliminated (see the patch notes for more info). Racial Leaders Killing racial leaders or city bosses of Capital Cities also gives a significant number of Honor Points when killed, however these are often challenging, as you will have to deal with a significant number of opposing faction members as well. Usually best attempted in raid groups. Objectives Many objectives exist in both Battlegrounds and in World PvP that yield honor points. Battlegrounds During Battlegrounds Holiday honor from these battlegrounds is increased from those values noted. Fewer honor points are rewarded at lower levels. *Warsong Gulch :* Capturing the opponents flag, rewards 40 honor (at level 60) :* Winning the match rewards 20 honor (at level 60) *Arathi Basin :* Collecting multiples of 330 resources (330, 660, 990, 1320, 1650, 1980), rewards 20 honor each (at level 60). :* Winning the match rewards 20 honor (at level 60). *Alterac Valley :* Killing Enemy General, Vanndar Stormpike for Horde and Drek'thar for Alliance (62 honor) :* Killing Enemy Captain, Balinda Stonehearth for Horde and Galvangar for Alliance (62 honor) :* Destroying an Enemy Tower (62 honor) *Eye of the Storm :* Collecting multiples of 330 resources (330, 660, 990, 1320, 1650, 1980), rewards 20.5 honor each. :* Winning the match rewards 40 honor. :* Losing the match rewards 20.5 honor. World PvP *Silithus :*Returning to faction's base camp with Silithyst offers 19 honor points as of patch 2.3.3 Official Info From Patch 2.0 Honor System Changes at the official site. Category:Honor Category:PvP Category:Added content